Phineas in love
by Dallimater
Summary: Sequel to Isabella Confesses. Phineas is going trying to figure out how to tell Isabella he likes her. Phinbella If you haven't read my first story i suggest you do so before reading this.


It was six o'clock in the morning. Ferb always liked to wake up early and get everything done so he could have some free time for reading before school. He was already dressed and downstairs eating some Cheerios.

After his breakfast he sat down in the living room and read.

After a while it was seven o'clock and Phineas wasn't downstairs yet . The red-haired sixteen year-old was always up at 6:50 am. 'I wonder where he is' Thought Ferb. He put his book down and went up to his bedroom only to see Phineas pacing. Ferb raised a brow and watched his brother, seeing that Phineas hasn't noticed him yet.

"What's wrong with you?" Ferb asked. Phineas heard his voice, looked up and stopped pacing.

"Nothing is wrong with me why would anything be wrong with me there is nothing to worry about everything is fine and dandy." Phineas said quickly.

Ferb gave him the I-know-there-is-something-wrong-with-you look. Phineas sighed. "Its Isabella." Ferb smirked.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'? I've got plenty to worry about here."

Ferb sat on his bed. "Like what?"

"Well for starters, HOW THE HECK DO I TELL A GIRL I LIKE HER?" Ferb laughed. "It isn't funny dude!" Phineas snapped, but that made Ferb laugh harder. Phineas sat on his bed, arm crossed and looked at Ferb irritably. When Ferb stop laughing he asked, "Are you done?" Ferb grinned slyly and nodded.

"Its not very hard to do Phineas," Ferb started. "especially if you know the girl likes you back."

Phineas groaned. "I know but how do I tell her, I don't want to go 'hey Isabella guess what I like you back' that's too cliché."

"Well, how did she tell you she liked you?"

Phineas stood up and walked to the window. "Through a song."

"Alright then why don't you respond to her song, with another song."

Phineas brightened up. "Perfect Idea!" He grabbed his sketch-book and ran out of the room yelling, "Thanks Ferb!"  
Ferb chuckled and muttered. "Your welcome."

Isabella was in a sad mood ever since Phineas ran away, but she wasn't depressed or heart-broken. Ok maybe a little, but that didn't mean she doesn't still want to be friends with him, and I'm sure Phineas thinks the same way. 'I will just pretend like that never happened' Isabella thought to herself.

She dressed in her normal pink tank top and white capries. Isabella fixed her hair with a signature pink bow and put on a little lip-gloss. She went to the window and took her backpack that was by it. She looked out to see Phineas and Ferb outside, messing around and waiting for the bus to come, but it wasn't due for another half hour. She walked downstairs to see her mom sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "Morning Isa." Vivian said.

"Morning Mom." Isabella replied, taking a banana and putting on her white hoodie.

"Not hungry?" Her mom asked looking up form her newspaper.

"Not really, besides I wanna hang with Phineas and Ferb before the bus gets here." Isabella kissed her moms cheek and ran out with her banana and backpack.

Isabella walked across the street seeing the two brothers fighting playfully. When she stepped into their front yard Ferb accidentally shoved Phineas too hard and pushed him into Isabella, who gasped. Phineas stood up straight and blushed while Isabella pretended to wipe dirt off her hoodie, then smiled. "Hi Phineas, Ferb, Wha'cha doooin'?" She put her hands behind her back innocently.

"Hey Isabella." Ferb responded.

"Hi Izzie" Was all the Phineas said. They all stood in awkward silence until Phineas spotted the banana Isabella was holding. "Ooooh, a banana?" He asked eagerly, all his nervousness dying away.

Isabella smirked and griped her banana. "Oh no you don't, this is my breakfast." Phineas made a puppy face, which made Ferb roll his eyes. Isabella shook her head.

Before she new it Phineas was leaping for the banana. She shrieked and ran away. Phineas chased her around for a little. Isabella laughed, "Get your own banana Phineas Flynn!"

Phineas cornered her on the house and said, "But that banana looks soooo good, please just one bite?" Isabella shook her head again. She quickly pealed the banana and stuffed all of it in her mouth. Ferb laughed hysterically while Phineas whimpered. She finished chewing and swallowed it all. Then she smirked cleverly seeing Phineas' disappointed face. "Cheer up Phin." Isabella said and started to tickle his sides. Phineas yelled and started laughing, trying to push Isabella away. He fell to the ground panting when she finished. Both Ferb and Isabella were laughing. Phineas, seeing Ferb laughing, took a acorn and threw it at his brother, hitting him square in the head. Ferb yelped in surprise and fell, making Isabella laugh harder. Phineas went to grab for Isabella but she saw and hopped away. "You going to pay Isabella!" He yelled playfully, and chased after her again. Ferb stood up and Isabella ran behind him, using him as a shield. When Phineas came running up to Ferb at a really fast pace, Ferb's eyes widened and he grabbed Isabella from behind him and pushed her in front, so Phineas ran into her instead of Ferb. Isabella gasped and Phineas yelled as they fell to the ground together. They looked up at Ferb, who was laughing his head off. Phineas and Isabella shared devious grins and the got up and began to chase Ferb.

After a while the bus arrived. They all boarded the school bus panting; Phineas and Isabella chatted and joked as if Isabella confessing never happened.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella shared classes for the first half of the school day, but after lunch Isabella had different classes.

When lunch came, the trio sat at a table with their friends, Baljeet and Buford.

"For the last time Buford, I am not doing your homework!" The Indian teenager said while crossing his arms.

"Yes you will, or else I will show the whole school the pictures of you playing with Barbies." Buford contradicted, showing Baljeet a picture of himself as a teenager, playing with a Barbie and Ken doll. Baljeet's eyes filled with embarrassment as he blushed. Phineas stared at them while Ferb rolled his eyes. Isabella shot her arms across the table taking the picture from Buford. "HEY!" Buford yelled reaching for it, but Isabella was out of arms reach. She looked at the picture then looked up. "You can be such a jerk sometimes Buford." She said.

"Give it back girly or you'll have a knuckle sandwich for lunch!" Buford growled.

Isabella scoffed. "You wouldn't hit a girl." Buford didn't respond, he just leaped across the table snatching the picture back.

"HA!" He screamed in Isabella's face. Isabella just crossed here arms.

Buford tucked the picture away and they all went back to eating.

Isabella finished first as usual and said her good byes to the boys, then she walked away. Phineas watched.

Buford smirked, "someone's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up Buford." Phineas replied while turning back to them.

"So what's your plan?" Baljeet asked. Phineas just gave him a confused look. Baljeet sighed. "We all know your going to ask Isabella out, but how are you going to do it?"

Phineas grinned. "Oh right, well I was gonna sing a song to her. I know what song to sing, but I don't know where to sing it."

"Well, there's the auditorium." Ferb said with a mouth full of food.

"Perfect!" Phineas squealed. "You guys wanna help?" Ferb and Baljeet smiled and nodded while Buford just laughed. "Please, I don't play cupid." Phineas frowned.

"That's funny coming from a guy who wanted to float around like a little woodland pixie." Ferb said with a smile. Buford growled at him but Phineas interrupted.

"You wouldn't be playing cupid, you would just help. Like playing an instrument."

Buford shook his head. "Buford still says no." He said.

"Fine, I'll go find Django and see if he would like to help." Ferb nodded and Phineas left the table.

Phineas walked around the cafeteria to search for Django. He found him sitting at a small table drawing in a notebook, some other people with him. Phineas walked up to Django, "s'up Django."

Django looked up and smirked, then went back to drawing. "Hey Phineas." Phineas sat next to him.

"Wanna help me with something?" Phineas asked innocently. Django didn't look up from what he was working on.

"What do you need help with?"

"Well…" Phineas started, scratching his ear. "It's kinda hard to explain, you see… I really need help with… you could call it a project of some sort… but not necessarily…"

Django looked up grinning slyly. "Isabella?"

Phineas rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "Sure I will help, what should I do?"

"I need a piano player and a back up singer."

"Well I can do both."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"THANK YOU!" Phineas shrieked and hugged Django.

"Woah." Django said, surprised. They both laughed and Phineas gave Django some music sheet. Django smiled and said his good byes to Phineas as he went back to Ferb and the others.

After School Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Django met up and asked the Principal if they could use the auditorium, and of course he said yes.

The boys arrived at the auditorium and went to work. They set up their instruments; Phineas playing guitar and lead singer, Ferb playing the drums and back up singer, Baljeet bass guitar, and Django with the keyboard and also another back up singer.

They scanned over the lyrics and notes, they played their interments until they got it right, then they finally played long and hard until nine o'clock pm. Baljeet's mom came to pick him up and Django's dad called him to come home. Phineas and Ferb cleaned up and left the school, the janitor locking the door behind him. As they walked home Phineas looked at Ferb. "So my brother, what did you think?" He asked hopefully.

"I thought it was splendid." Ferb replied simply. Phineas smiled and they walked the rest of the way home in silence, but it wasn't awkward since Ferb was a naturally silent guy. They arrived home and entered the house quietly, trying not to wake their parents. They were successful. Phineas and Ferb got dressed for bed and fell asleep without waking their parents.

~Morning~

Isabella woke up, got ready for school and ate breakfast. Just a normal morning, except she went to Adysen Sweetwater's house to help her with a project. When it was time to go to school Adysen's mom gave them a ride.

When they arrived Isabella and Adysen went their separate ways. When Isabella opened her locker a note fell out, she picked it up and read it:

Meet me in the auditorium after school.

3 Phineas

Isabella couldn't help but squeal in delight. Phineas wants to see me? ALONE?' Her thoughts spun in her head. The warning bell rung, snapping her back to reality. Isabella stuffed her backpack in her locker and ran to her first class.

During all her classes with him, she couldn't help but stare at the triangle-headed boy, but Phineas acted regularly.

At lunch he was also normal, save for the few secret smiles he gave her.

After lunch, school went by slowly. Isabella couldn't focus, which probably cost her a good grade on a test. She groaned at the thought of failing a test, but the thought of Phineas overtook the negative feelings. At the end of the last class for the day, their teacher said parting words and reminders for homework assignments. Isabella had to right the assignments down so she wouldn't forget. When the bell rang she shot out of her seat and ran down the hallway. She was about to enter the auditorium when a large hand stopped her. Isabella skid on her heels and looked up to see who stopped her, it was Buford.

"Hi Isabella, wha'cha doin?" Isabella hated when people used her catchphrase, so she rolled her eyes.

"Trying to get to the auditorium, now step aside Buford." She was about to go around him but Buford stopped her. She growled. "Move it!" Buford just smirked and kept her there, not saying anything. "Buford I swear-!" Isabella started, but was interrupted by a crackling noise and Phineas' voice coming from a walkie-talkie hanging on Buford's belt. "We are all ready Buford." Buford grumbled and walked away. Isabella watched him, confused. Then she walked into the auditorium where there where signs leading her down to the front. Isabella walked down and saw a chair with a sign saying:

Reserved for Isabella

Isabella giggled and sat down in that chair. When she did a spotlight hit the stage, revealing Phineas with a guitar and microphone. Then more spotlights appeared, showing Ferb on drums also with a mic, Django on keyboard with yet another mic, then Baljeet on bass.

Isabella tilted her head, wondering what they were going to do. Phineas started play and began to sing:

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

(Ferb and Django) Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

(Ferb and Django) Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

(Phineas, Ferb and Django) Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

(Ferb and Django; You don't know,

Oh oh,)

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful.

Isabella knew that the song ended, but she just stared at Phineas, her cheeks a little hot. She could tell Phineas was blushing too.

Phineas cleared his throat signaling Ferb, Baljeet and Django to leave, and they did. "S-sorry I didn't tell you sooner Izzie, I wanted to, but I was so nervous." Phineas scratched his ear and walked off the stage. Isabella stood up and they stood face-to-face. After a few moments Isabella smiled. "That was the most beautiful song ever Phineas." She whispered. Phineas smiled back.

"Thanks Izzie, so I was wondering if you want to, uh… you know… do something later?" He asked. Isabella's smile grew wider and she nodded. They took each other hands and hugged, when the pulled apart they still kept looking at each other and held hands. Then they both started leaning in. Both Isabella and Phineas noticed this, but didn't stop. They were about a inch apart when they heard a noise outside. The auditorium doors were shaking and they could see figures yelling and squealing out there. They were confused until the doors burst open and a mob of girls ran in and started running towards the couple. Isabella gasped and Phineas muttered, "uh oh."

He kept hold of one of Isabella's hands and ran backstage. They kept running when they bumped into Ferb, Baljeet and Django. Ferb stared at them and then at their hands, The boys all smirked. "I guess it worked out then?" Asked Django cleverly. Phineas and Isabella blushed, but kept holding hands. They all heard the noise of squealing girls get louder. "uh, what is that?" Baljeet asked look behind Phineas and Isabella.

Phineas answered simply, "Paparazzi." They all laughed until the screams were so close they were deafening.

"We should get out of here." Isabella suggested. The boys looked at each other then nodded.

"Agreed." They said in unison. The band of friends ran out the nearest exit, getting welcomed by a blast of cool spring air. They all smiled at each other while panting.

"So," Ferb started. "Anyone up for pizza?" Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Django laughed at this and nodded.

"Phineas is buying!" Isabella said with a sly grin.

"Hey, no fair!" Phineas contradicted, but he was answered with a kiss on the cheek from Isabella. He blushed and shrugged. "Eh, why not." The friends laughed and started to walk to the Papa's Pizza, Isabella and Phineas walking together hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Song by One Direction**


End file.
